The end of the immortality and his return
by Griotte
Summary: Que la vie soit courte ou longue, il a toujours une fin avec un but bien particulier. Dans cette histoire, la mort leur jouera des tours jusqu'au bout et elle finira par les détruire.


**The end of the immortality and his return**

_Une éternité, je t'ai recherché une éternité, en fait, toute ma vie d'immortel et il a fallu que tu te donnes la mort comme punition pour avoir utilisé un pouvoir divin sur les mortels. Pourquoi ? On était complices, un contrat. Mais tu l'as brisé… _

Au fin fond du Japon, dans un coin reculé dans les montagnes se trouvait une petite chaumière occupée par une femme depuis des années. Il y a quelques temps, elle était revenue dans sa demeure et n'en était plus sortit. Dans la nuit, si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre ses pleurs. Cette femme avait perdu son seul amour. Il s'était fait assassiner pour le bien de son peuple : Lelouch Vi Britannia, 98ème empereur de Britannia alias Zero.

Elle lui avait donné un pouvoir extraordinaire : le Geass qui lui permettait de se faire obéir par n'importe qui. Pour lui, il avait trop utilisé ce pouvoir et avait donc permit à son meilleur ami de se venger, car Lelouch avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. Cette vengeance avait été réalisé, mais CC et Suzaku, le meilleur ami, avaient été détruits. CC était la plus touchée entre les deux, elle avait cette impression de ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'elle aurait dû faire ; elle n'avait jamais pu lui dire… Simplement trois petits mots.

_Onze : Trois mots, Sept lettres, Un sens. Voilà ce que je voulais lui dire, mais bien que j'ai__e _ vécu des siècles, je n'ai jamais su apprendre à le dire. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette beaucoup. C'est la seule chose dont je suis incapable. Depuis ta mort, je ne mange plus de pizza, je ne dors plus, je vis sans être là. Je suis immortelle et tu étais le seul à pouvoir me tuer.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle restait dans un coin de sa maison et ne bougeait plus. Devant-elle, il y avait une photo de lui et c'est tout. Rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux, plus rien. Sa vie s'était arrêté juste au moment il s'est fait tuer par Zero.

_« Attends-moi, je suis bientôt arrivé… CC… »_

Cinq longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort, cinq ans de souffrances, cinq années de tristesse. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Cette date avait été décidé par Lelouch et elle avait promis d'être joyeuse pendant cette journée jusqu'à qu'elle meurt. Alors depuis tout ce temps elle tenait cette promesse. Bien que tous les autres jours de l'année, elle était la plus malheureuse personne qui pouvait exister, ce jour-là elle était la plus heureuse de toute cette Terre.

Sous le soleil de cette superbe journée, une charrette se dirigeait vers la chaumière de la femme aux longs cheveux verts. Elle roulait depuis des jours sans s'arrêter. Le conducteur portait un chapeau de paille sur la tête. On ne voyait que ses yeux : de magnifiques yeux pourpres.

Même s'il faisait nuit, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il continuait à rouler. Toujours tout droit, toujours vers cette habitation. Il était décidé, pour le conducteur, seul cette chaumière comptait dans sa vie. Mais pourquoi ?

_Tu es immortelle, mais chaque être à le droit d'être heureux quelque qu'il soit, et moi je suis là pour faire que cela soit vrai même pour toi CC… _

Une boite carrée en carton dans les mains, le chapeau toujours sur la tête, la charrette garée sur le côté, le mystérieux était planté devant la porte à ne rien faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il frappa à la porte.

« Qui est là ?

- Livraison de pizza pour sorcière. Répondit-il. »

_Sorcière ? Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut m'appeler comme ça. Je vais lui apprendre à détruire sa mémoire à ce livreur ! _

CC se leva de son lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Elle était furieuse. Au passage, elle regarda son seul et unique cadre photo où se trouvait une des rares photos où _il_ souriait.

Les cheveux en batailles, elle ouvrit violemment la porte et tomba nez à nez avec ce fameux livreur… Il souriait de toutes ses dents, même s'il portait son chapeau elle l'avait reconnu.

Cet homme qui avait été tué sous les yeux de toute la population de Britannia : Lelouch Vi Britannia. Oui, c'était bien lui, il était en vie et souriait à CC qui était la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras l'instant suivant sa découverte. Lelouch sauva son carton de justesse, car CC lui avait sauté dessus ce qu'il l'avait fait tomber par terre.

« Salut CC. Dit Lelouch. »

_Mon rêve est enfin réalisé. Je vais pouvoir mourir par sa main. J'ai bien fait d'attendre si longtemps… Enfin… Merci Lelouch… _

CC était en larmes. Elle pleurait de joie, elle souriait, elle rigolait, elle se pinçait pour voir si elle rêvait ou non. L'immortelle était heureuse. Même si elle voulait mourir aujourd'hui par sa main, elle était heureuse de le voir en vie.

« Je ne te tuerai pas, je suis venu te souhaiter un bon anniversaire… Lelouch se rapprocha de l'oreille de CC. Ton cadeau est dans cette boite.

- M-menteur…

- Je t'attends sur le canapé dans le salon CC… »

Lelouch se leva et partit dans la pièce à vivre de CC en toute tranquillité, laissant l'étrange cadeau au sol. CC allait lui crier dessus, mais sa curiosité lui soufflait de regarder son cadeau. Il lui semblait reconnaitre quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Entre ses deux choix, son cœur balançait ; s'énerver contre le revenant inattendu ou ouvrir la boîte ? Elle finit par se décider : la curiosité l'avait emporté sur la colère, il fallait qu'elle ouvre son cadeau.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as apporté après cinq ans d'absence… ? _

Soudain un passage de sa vie passée avec Lelouch lui revient à l'esprit : le jour où il était rentré dans sa chambre avec de la nourriture qu'elle n'avait encore jamais goûté. Il avait juste suffit qu'elle porte à ses lèvres une part de ce met si délicieux pour tomber sous le charme et manger tout le plat en quelques minutes.

_Un carton de pizza ? … Je n'aime plus les pizzas… _

La femme aux longs cheveux verts ouvrit le carton de pizza et y découvrit une peluche jaune avec un petit chapeau noir qui mange une pizza accompagné d'une lettre. Un sourire gigantesque s'afficha au visage de l'immortelle.

_« Chère CC,_

_Une lettre ? Tu dois te demander ça, non ? Oui, je sais je suis toujours aussi stratège, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire la remarque. Bref, assez parler de moi maintenant le rôle de la star t'appartient, car c'est ton anniversaire._

_Mon cadeau est spécial… Je n'ai jamais réussi à te comprendre jusqu'à ce moment. Celui où tu es venu me rendre la mémoire ou celui où tu te battais pour me protéger. Les remarques de Kallen m'ont aussi fait comprendre. Tout ça pour te dire, que ton véritable cadeau c'est moi. CC, je sais tout sur toi, même ton nom que je garderai pour moi. Je t'aime… _

_Lelouch. »_

CC jeta la lettre par terre et courra faire un énorme câlin à Lelouch, celui-ci éclata de rire : la joie était enfin revenu dans cette chaumière. La nuit tomba et les deux dormaient comme deux bébés.

Rien n'est immortel, mais si on y croit, il le devient.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux furent réveillés par quelqu'un qui tabassait la porte d'entrée en gueulant. C'est la jeune femme qui eut le plus de courage pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle avait les yeux encore à moitié fermés, pourtant c'était l'une des rares nuits où elle avait dormi paisiblement. CC se demandait qui pouvait avoir la merveilleuse idée de venir la voir avec une telle violence._  
_

« Madame, nous sommes venus vous arrêter pour avoir pratiqué la sorcellerie ! Annonça un gros soldat moustachu. »

CC jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçu son nouveau compagnon endormi sur le canapé. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre de la veille. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts tendit ses mains vers l'homme qui y passa des menottes. CC avait la tête baissé, et quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses pâles joues.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir gouter pleinement à la vie qu'on avait décidé de la lui retirer. L'immortelle savait le jugement que le gouvernement lui avait réservé : une mort longue et douloureuse.

_Je ressens encore ce regret de ne pas avoir réussi à mourir… C'est si troublant et si horrible…  
_

CC, guidée par les soldats, marchait pieds nus sur le sol parsemé de petits cailloux. La tête toujours baissée, les soldats tiraient fort sur la corde qui les reliait à leur prisonnière. Ils grimpaient une petite colline verdoyante, le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages.

Au bout d'un moment l'immortelle se décida à relever la tête pour affronter la dure réalité de ce monde sans foi ni loi. A ce moment-là, un souffle d'air frais lui balaya le visage comme pour emporter sa tristesse parce qu'elle découvrit un peu plus loin un immense bûcher qui lui était destiné. Les soldats commençaient à soupirer, ce boulot de la tuer les ennuyaient.  
_  
Finalement je ne me suis pas vraiment attachée à cette vie… Je ne ressens aucune tristesse à quitter ce monde ; en fait, c'est une sorte de délivrance !_

L'un des deux combattants du gouvernement poussa la belle vers le poteau de bois où il l'attacha solidement. Le deuxième avait enflammé une torche, il attendait le signal pour enflammer le tas de bois, et démarrer la torture de CC. Soudain le premier soldat frappa la jeune femme en pleine de l'abdomen ce qui lui perdre le contrôle de son corps, sa vue était brouillée et sa tête n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement.

C'est ainsi que les soldats mirent le feu et se reculèrent, laissant la nature opérer. Très vite, une fumée épaisse apparue rendant la respiration de CC difficile. Elle toussait à en recracher ses poumons tout en restant à moitié consciente ; sa torture commençait… !

Les flammes se rapprochaient d'elle et commençaient à lui brûler les jambes. Elle se mordait la langue pour ne pas crier. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait mal ? C'était la première fois depuis des siècles que la douleur se faisait ressentir en elle.

_La fin de ma longue vie est enfin à porter de main… Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi alors… C'est ironique ! Quand je commence à m'accrocher à la vie, c'est à ce moment-là que mon immortalité me quitte et me laisse ressentir la souffrance du monde. _

CC, sous la douleur des brûlures que les flammes lui causaient, finit par s'évanouir laissant sa tête pendre dans le vide. Les soldats ont fini par partir voyant que la jeune femme était condamnée. Quelques minutes après leurs départs, Lelouch apparut devant le bûcher en flamme complètement essoufflé…

« Non… ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ! Pourquoi ?! Gueula-t-il en s'écroulant par terre. »

Lelouch ressentit encore la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu partir dans ses bras la pauvre Shirley : son cœur se serrait si fort qu'une douleur atroce envahissait son corps. Il pleurait toutes les larmes du monde. CC était morte, seule et soutien contre ce qui lui arrivait…

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Mon premier One Shot sur Code Geass qui j'ai écrit pour une amie qui est mordue de ces deux personnages. A vrai dire lorsque j'ai mis le texte sur le site, je me suis dit « cette fin est complètement nulle ! » alors j'ai bossé dessus pendant une heure en corrigeant mes fautes et en réécrivant des passages.

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus et je serai heureuse d'avoir votre avis dessus.  
Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !


End file.
